Paralyzed
by N.V Ember
Summary: Murphey's law states anything that can go wrong will go wrong which is the case for Tammy Myles. Still betrothed to Draco, she now ventures back to school for her 5th year, to discover new and surprising facts about herself. SEQUEL TO WELCOME TO MY LIFE
1. Paralyzed by the same old antics

Title: Paralyzed

By: Schizophrenic Remedy

Summary: Murphy's law just seems to become true more-so every day that Tamantha Myles lives. It's now her fifth year at Hogwarts and still nothing seems to go right… SEQUEL TO WELCOME TO MY LIFE

Dear Readers,

Hey, yeah I'm sorry. The last chapter of the other fanfic sucked but you get it. It was basically the ending of the movie with her helping. This one should be better… hopefully. I know I don't update a lot but ya know I do have a lot to do, and yeah I know its summer but I have online classes and AP Psychology work. I'll work on this when I can though. If anyone wants to know anything about this fanfic or any of the others feel free to visit my freewebs address, it's just the website with a slash and SchizophrenicRemedy, or if you wanna take the lazy way out go to my page and click "homepage" and it'll take you there. It gives where I get the titles from, about the characters and what inspires the stories. Hope you enjoy if you take the time to go there… if you do, don't forget to leave a signature!

Sincerely,

Schizo

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but here are some ways to hide from lawyers when they think you've stolen a fanfic…

**PARALYZED**

**P**anda… disguise yourself as a panda… because anything panda's do is cute…

**A**ll you have to do is hide in the sewers and create your own mutant crocodile army... just sort of hope they don't eat you first….

**R**un away… far far away… of create a giant wooden badger and hide in it…

**A**larm the authorities that the lawyers are pedophiles or rapists… then get them arrested D

**L**ick a frozen pole… sure you'll be stuck there but maybe the lawyers will feel too sorry for your stupidity to sue you

**Y**ell at them in gibberish while running away, maybe they'll think your insane and send you to the funny farm… but hey… free red jello!!!

**Z**ebras… dress in black and white stripes and hide in a zebra pen… they won't ever find you there.

**E**nter the beyond in bed bath and beyond… they dare not enter the beyond…

**D**elve deep into the pits of the ocean… or hide in a fat person's fat… they'll NEVER look there.

Chapter One

Paralyzed by the same old antics

I hate my life. Plainly, flat out, I hate it. It possibly could not get any worse than it is right now. I hate everyone in this house, anything that possibly breathes. Maybe I should clarify things a little better… my name is Tamantha Myles. I live with the Malfoy family and serve one purpose, which is to serve. I am no better than a house elf. My fiancé is Draco Malfoy, he is… well not exactly the worst in the household, but by god he is up there. I hate this household. You see, I go to a school of magic; Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to be exact. Well, I did. I went for a year; I entered when it should have been my third year. I had the time of my life. I made friends, I had a social life and I was treated so much better. I had adventures I could have never even dreamed of. But all good things come to an end, and that summer the Malfoy family, or rather Lucious felt it would be in my best interest if I stay home and away from the wizard world.

I stayed home for my fourth year… enduring the wrath of Draco's father on my own. I can see why the poor boy is so miserable and grouchy. I would too if I had Lucious as a father. So here I am, alone and staring out the window of my small closet like room. I have not seen nor heard from any of my friends from Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All that I have heard is Harry apparently was entered in the triwizarding tournament and that a student died. I also heard that the dark lord was back but that is the only news I've heard. I have not seen my god parents… I assume because they don't know where I am… I have been miserably lonely for the past year… it's currently the summer before I would start my fifth year. I wish I could go back. The only company I have is the house elf dobby and he isn't allowed to talk to me anymore by order of Lucious.

I've gotten to know the Malfoys at least a bit better though. Draco is an absurd little snot who was influenced to be so by his father. His father, Lucious Malfoy is the ruler of the household. He's a rather nasty and sadistic individual. Trust me… I know from experience how cruel he can be. Making one wash clothing with dirty water and expecting the clothes to be CLEAN without the use of magic is an impossible task, but of course not to Lucious. He likes to make people do impossible tasks just so that they will not get it done; if they do then they get punished anyway. Either way there is no winning. Narcissa is rather quiet and to herself, or to Draco. She always worries about him and his care. She leaves me alone and to myself thankfully. Draco and Lucious however are the complete opposite. I am almost always running around running errands for the two or waiting on them hand and foot. But I guess this is my life, and that's how I'm going to have to deal with it.


	2. I'm a Statue Baby, knock me out

Chapter Two

I'm a statue baby, knock me out.

The day went by like any other, clean this, cook that, I suppose the house elves had the time of their lives nowadays considering that I was on the same level as them, _and_ put up to do more work than all of them combined. I was scrubbing the kitchen floor when I heard it start. There were soft whispering noises coming from the other room, as if they were arguing; about what I wasn't sure. The voices were Lucious and Draco, which I was surprised because when they argued the entire house knew usually; but today I could barely hear the argument they were talking about. Just harsh angry whispers from above.

"You will do as you are told!" the cold, harsh voice of Lucious Malfoy barks from above, echoing off the walls and shattering the silence of the room. My head snapped up at the remark and I slowly got up, curious as to see what what to come from his harsh tone. Carefully padding across the floor and up the stairs quietly, I finally saw what he was yelling at. I hover hesitantly near the staircase, my head just barely peeking up over the floor to watch the scene. It's as if it's all in slow motion; Lucious raising his hand slowly, letting it collide with the side of Draco's face. Clearly, it had to be rather grave for Lucious to strike his own child. (I'm a different story though.) The sound echoes off the walls for a while, the room is so silent that a pin could drop and it would be heard. Lucious then turns and walks away, and out of the house, the sound of the door closing is the only sound heard. Draco stands quietly. A twinge of sympathy stings my heart and I walk up the rest of the stairs.

I know what it feels like to get smacked by Lucious, and trust me, it is not fun. He doesn't notice me as I begin to walk over, but after a second or so of walking his head snaps up and he looks at me. First his eyes are sad, almost shameful, and then they quickly turn to an icy glare. "What the bloody hell do you want!?" he snaps. I stand, pausing for a moment. "… I heard something going on upstairs is all." I responded quietly. I gave him a calm, cool expression. He stalked over angrily. "Want to see what the hell went on, do you?" he asked angrily, he raised his hand; it swung down. Flinching; I closed my eyes and waited for it to hit. A minute passed… still nothing, I peeked open an eye; his hand was no longer raised; rather it was now at his side. I stood and let my muscles relax after having been tense for the short while I thought he was going to hit me.

A thin trail of blood trickled down his cheek from the spot where Lucious had hit him. I now assumed it was the ring hand that he hit him with. There was silence as I stood and watched him look at me. "…Come on…let… me help you with that." I said quietly. He said nothing, but stood there looking at me. I grabbed his arm quietly and walked into the kitchen. I found the first aid kit quickly and bandaged his face properly, applying the creams needed for it to heal properly. Afterward he pulled his arm away and stalked off. Sure, fine. No thanks, I get it, be that way you cold hearted bastard.

He didn't bother me the rest of the day. Of course when his father came home I was running helter skelter around the house grabbing this, fetching that. I was his little lap dog.


	3. I'm Henry the eighth, I am

Chapter Three

I'm Henry the eighth I am.

The doorbell rang around noon. I didn't know who it was; considering that I was doing something else at the moment. It was a rather obnoxious ringing. Lucious answered the door, but I couldn't hear the voices over the sound of the washing machine as I pushed clothes into the dryer. The dryer kept trying to close the lid on my hand, considering that it really did not like me, nor enjoy my prescience apparently. Hours later, around 9PM I heard Lucious cry out for me. Dropping whatever I had, I ran, because I knew he was probably timing me. I skidded to a halt in front of him, and as sure as I had guessed he had a stop watch in his hand. He raised his eyebrows at me. "You should be quicker than that…" he reprimanded me coolly. "Don't you time my goddaughter you girly man!" a rather familiar voice rang in my ears. "God, I swear sometimes you are worse than a woman. You have PMS, you whine, bitch, complain and moan, plus you tie your girly silky blonde hair back in a ribbon!!! Come on Lucious I'm a woman and I've never used a ribbon in my life! That just tells you something right there!" Lucious narrowed his eyes at whoever was seated in the room.

I walked further in, a woman sat at his desk, her hair waist length and blonde with streaks of brown and red, she turned her eyes a dark forest green color. It was none other than Chelsi White; my godmother. My eyes lit up happily. "Chelsi!!!" I shouted, running over to her and hugging the woman. She laughed a bit. "Hush now child… I've something to discuss with you… and… Mr. Malfoy… over there." She stressed his name as she said it, as if the sound of his name coming from her mouth made her nauseous. Lucious sat in his desk, in front of her and I. "Very well, you were so excited earlier, tell her now." Lucious snapped. "Aww is someone being grumpy?" she asked. "It's okay Mr. Grumpy Gills." She said in a mocking tone. He scowled angrily. "You watch yourself White." He warned. She ignored the threat and turned to face me once more. "Pack your things dear! You'll be coming with me." She smiled. I stood in awe. I… I was going to get out of this wretched place; away from Lucious and Draco, the whining, everything? I couldn't believe it.

I stood in awe for a few moments, letting the idea sink in. "…Um, did you hear me dear?" Chelsi asked, snapping me out of my little day dream. I nodded. "Please! I would like nothing more than to go with you!" I begged. She laughed; and I ran down the hall immediately to grab everything and anything I owned. I threw it all inside the trunk I had used to go to Hogwarts my first year, then dragged it all the way to Chelsi; almost yanking my arms off in the process. Lucious waved me away when I went to say a polite goodbye; and Narcissa hugged me tightly telling me to take care of myself. Draco on the other hand stood at the door, his blonde hair hanging in his face. He looked at me, but not… _at me. _"**_See you at School, Tammy_**." He said bitterly; he stared past me, glaring at nothing in particular. "…Bye to you too." I said, thinking nothing about his strange behavior.

I walked out into the fresh clean night air, the moon lighting up my face and pale skin. "So… how'd you get me out of there?" I asked Chelsi as she shrunk my chest to a rather small size. "…I drove him to the brink of insanity; I got to verse 121,311 of Henry the Eighth, would you like a demonstration?" "No… thank you." I said. She laughed a bit again. "Alright, alright. Get on your broom; we'll be flying to the house." Nodding; I mounted the broom and kicked of, following her with my trunk in my pocket.


	4. Sweet Home Alabama?

Chapter Four

Sweet Home... Alabama?

They arrived after flying for a short while. Standing, Tammy surveyed the surroundings. They seemed to be in any old normal neighborhood. They were standing in between two houses. A tree stood close by, its bare branches reaching and winding toward the nighttime sky as if it wanted to pick the very stars from the heavens. "Just a moment," Chelsi said. She produced a piece of paper from her pocket. "Now, you've got to read what's written and think about it once it's in your pocket." She said. Tammy nodded. She produced a piece of parchment from her pocket and placed it in Tammy's hands. It was blank but as she tapped her wand to it; words began to script their way across the blank paper. It read "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at, number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

Upon reading it, Tammy began to think about it and by magic, buildings 13 and eleven began to split apart further, revealing a rather run down looking place. The windows were cracked and dirty, while the door looked rather grimy. "Sweet Home Alabamaaaaa," Chelsi began to sing again, cheerfully. "...Alabama?" Tammy questioned. "Do not question my song ehtics!" she puffed up defensively. "Alright, alright...er… rather nice… house, Chelsi." Tammy spoke looking up upon the house. "While we are here you are to call me Auntie Chelsi…" she said. She nodded, walking up the stone steps behind Chelsi as she opened the door. Closing the door behind Tammy, she called out "Honey, I'm home!!!" Sirius appeared from almost nowhere, tackling her with a hug. She laughed a bit and smiled. "You missed me that much?" she asked. He grinned. "Miss ya every second you're away from meh." He responded. They kissed for a brief moment before his attention turned to Tammy.

"And you!" He grinned, scooping her up and hugging her. "Glad to see you here," he said. He hugged her one last time before letting her go. He still looked rather scruffy, but a lot better. His messy dark hair hung in his fathomless grey eyes. Tammy smiled. "So I get to come and live with you both?" she asked happily. Chelsi nodded. "Of course, but Harry should be here soon, perhaps within a week, but for now it's just the three of us; Lupin went with the others to go and get Harry." Sirius smiled a bit. "Well, come on then up the stairs you go." He shooed her off up the stairs. She obliged as he shouted which direction to go for her room. She followed the orders and found a nice cozy room for herself, though everything looked terribly old. The desk was caked with dust, as was the knick knacks in the room, but thankfully everything else in the room seemed to be perfectly clean. Laying down in the bed, Tammy began to doze.


	5. Like a Virgin

I hope you all are happy, it's like 1:30 in the morning and I'm writing this… plus I actually stopped playing the Second Harry Potter game to work on this until 2AM, then I shall go to sleep… … … ooo puppy on the TV

Schizo

Chapter Five

Like a Virgin…

Darkness enveloped everything surrounding her, including herself. It was everywhere; the surrounding air was thick like lead and she dreaded having to take another breath. Suddenly sharp green eyes were staring at her. She froze, paralyzed with fear. Her blood ran cold and she began to feel sick to her stomach. Then suddenly she began to hear someone singing, or rather humming. Suddenly the eyes disappeared, and she began to realize that she was asleep that none of this was real; and as her mind began to realize, she came back to reality. Her eyes snapped open and she began to recognize the song. Someone in the room was humming "Like a Virgin" By Madonna. She sat up and began to look around the room.

"ELLO THERE!!!" Came a very chipper British voice. It had a familiar ring to the ear but she did not recognize it until she saw his face. It was Luis Carthage, Chelsi's nephew. She gave him a strange look. "Wha's tha matta, never 'eard a man sing like a virgin?" he asked. "…No… I just… … I didn't expect you to be in here." She said quietly. His hair was still dark, blacker now than it had been last year, it hung in his eyes a bit. His glasses had changed; they were now silver rimmed instead of gold. His eyes were still a hazel brown with flecks of green in them. "Oh, I go' it." He said. "I'm no' allowed to sing, am I?" he asked. "No, No…" that's fine…" She assured him. "Okay… well tha only reason I'm in 'ere, is cuz I'm bored, I am. I didn't expect to find sleepin' beauty when I walked in so I jus' made meself at home."

"Whas 'appened to ya for a year, eh? Ya went missin' the Potta boy missed ya, 'e did. E's actually 'ere, well… nah for a while, but 'ell be 'ere in a bi', e' will." He paused for a moment hearing a door close. "Actually, tha' should be 'im right there it should!" He declared. He hopped off the bed. "Bu' while e's not upstairs I reckon I should go n' show ya off ta Hermione and Ron." He grabbed her arm and ran off down the hallway; humming the song. He threw open a door. "Ello there!!!" He announced happily. Hermione jumped. "Ron get the stink pellets!" she shouted. "Wait no no!!!" Luis shouted in defense. "I brough' tha one named Tam for ya." Ron paused in mid-grab for the stink pellets and looked behind her. "Tammy?" he asked. "Where have you been!?" Hermione exclaimed, knocking over Luis in the process to grab Tammy. "Um… well, I've been at the Malfoys…" she explained. Ron's eyes rounded. "Bloody hell that must've been torment." He said. "Amazingly enough, Draco wasn't my problem." Tammy said sitting down on the bed. "Lucious, then?" Ron asked taking a seat.

Luis began to crawl upon the floor; which was a failed attempt at sneaking up considering the great amount of chains on his pants jingled and jangled as he moved. Ron and Hermione looked down at him. "Erm, well… … … PLAN B!" he shouted. He jumped up and began to remove his shirt while singing "Like a virgin". "What is it with you and that bloody song?" Ron asked covering his eyes. "Luis… um… we don't need a plan B." Tamantha said nervously. He lowered his shirt. "Very well, then." He sat and began to twiddle his thumbs. "Harry missed you terribly last year." Hermione commented. "Heh, thanks…" Tammy said. There was silence for a few moments before the door opened, and Harry walked in. "Harry!" Hermione said tackling him. Harry hugged her a bit. "Thanks…" he said, he paused for a moment, looking at Tammy. "Tammy?" he asked; as if he couldn't believe the very words coming from his mouth. She smiled a bit. "Heh, hey Harry…" she said. She rubbed the back of her head nervously. Harry walked over and hugged her a bit, then stepped away and began to talk to Ron and Hermione like she wasn't in the room. Tammy stood quietly, watching the scene and the argument over why Dumbledore hadn't told him about the Order.

Luis leaned on the wall next to Tammy. "Yep, sad ain't it? I'd imagine he'd feel extra awkward aroun' ya; seein' as e's 'ad eyes for that cho hang while you were gone." He shook his head, and then paused for a moment. "Eh… well, er never mind tha'…" His eyes shifted. "Bes' be goin' now Tammy, the trio's got stuff ta deal with, they do." Luis spoke watching the group. Tammy's eyes shifted to the side. "Heh, yeah I guess…" she whispered. "Um, well I'll see you guys around, alright?" she asked. No one nodded. In fact it looked like no one even noticed she had spoken at all. Her eyes saddened as she walked out. "Hey, um… Luis… why not go find something else to do, I'll catch up later, okay?" she said in a rather melancholy tone. "Alrigh' then, be safe n' well." He said walking of. She turned and walked into her room where she drifted off to sleep again…


	6. Are you effing serious?

Chapter Six

Are you fucking Serious?

As Tammy slept, Luis went to go find something else to do. The meeting of the order of the phoenix was now over and thus everyone was wandering about, waiting for dinner. Hearing the rumors, but not quite believing them, Luis decided to enquire his ex professor. He walked up beside him, as Lupin admired an old painting upon the wall. "So… Professor… er… uncle Remus… you're really a werewolf?" he asked; he looked at the painting a bit too, trying to keep his composure… "Yes…" Lupin spoke looking at him. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" He asked with a surprised expression. "Yes, why wouldn't I be…?" he asked. "WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT THAT I JUST HEARD!?" Chelsi screamed from the other room. She grabbed a knife from the rack in the kitchen and walked into the room. "YOU! MY OWN BROTHER! FUCKING SIRUIS LIKE THAT BEHIND MY BACK!" she screamed, she paused for a moment. "Besides, I thought you were straight… but that's not the point!" she screamed. She threw Lupin against the wall and pinned him.

At that very moment, none other than Sirius Black entered the room. "Sirius how could you!?" Chelsi yelled. "Do what?" he asked, a panicked expression lit up his face as if he had just done something he was not supposed to be doing. "Having gay man sex with Lupin! My own brother! Now I have to kill him!" she pressed the knife deeper. "Nonononononono Chelsi… put it down… he meant that he was serious… like grave… like… being truthful… he didn't mean it like that… … not to mention you're calling me gay now, when you know very well that I am most certainly not gay." Chelsi dropped the knife, letting Lupin slide down the wall. "So you're not having relations with Lupin?" she asked. Sirius sighed. "No, Chelsi… we've been through this 104 times before, with a bunch of other people… you are the only one for me… I love you and you only…" Chelsi straightened up. "Very well… good… yes, that's right… you're mine."

"No… you're the only one for me." Sirius said. Chelsi smiled sweetly. "Good, I better be… because if you leave me I get your Willy…" Sirius got a nervous look. "Yes dear…" he said. Lupin straightened himself and stood up, dusting himself off. "…How is that possible?" he asked, blinking. "You wanna find out?" Chelsi asked threateningly. "No… thank you…" Lupin said. Luis on the other hand, an innocent bystander to this entire scene stood with a horrified expression; proceeded to kneel down, and curl into a fetal position. He began to rock back and forth. "I think you've gone and scarred him for life…" Tonks spoke; putting her hands on her hips, she looked down at him, her hair changing a green color while her eyes remained violet. She rolled her eyes and nudged Luis who popped up. "TONKS!!!" He yelled happily throwing his arms around her. She laughed a bit and hugged him. "Well, this seems like it's going to be a very long few weeks…" Tonks said. A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley called for Dinner.


	7. Spider Pig

Chapter Seven

Spider-Pig

Tammy felt cold, curled in her bed. Her back burned and ached as she stared off, hearing soft whispers from the room. She seemed used to it; so apparently it was not the first time this thing should happen. She looked off into the distance as her back ached more. She bit her lip, when suddenly something broke her out of her trance; a voice actually. It was Mrs. Weasley, calling for dinner. She got up quickly, ignoring the now dull ache in her back and headed downstairs. She sat down for dinner, at the end of the table near Chelsi and Sirius, Harry on the other side of Sirius. Mrs. Weasley began to serve food to each and every one of them. Mad eye moody entered and Chelsi dropped her spoon in mid slurp of the stew she had been enjoying. "OH MY GAWD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EYE!?" She exclaimed in a rather spoiled New York Jewish accent. Mad eye moody scowled angrily and picked up his bowl, and exited the room to her obnoxious comment. Sirius gawked at Chelsi. "What was that?" he asked. "Oh… well… I spent some time in New York, if you must know…" she said, her eyes shifted quickly. There was an awkward silence in the room after that, well, except for a soft tapping sound with the soft sound of grunting. Tammy looked up from her meal. Sirius looked around the room for a while. "Wha' is that?" Ron asked. Luis' eyes shifted and he looked up, and then looked back down. He cleared his throat. Sirius looked up at the ceiling. "Oh my god what the hell is that!?" he yelled.

Chelsi looked up and there was this disturbing… creature. It had the head of a pig, with eight eyes, and was rather furry; it had eight legs and stood on the ceiling. Apparently it had hooves of a pig considering there was a trail of mud tracks from hooves on the ceiling. Luis jumped up. "Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does!" he shouted. He laughed manically "My creation! Come to me tootie!" Everyone at the table blinked in astonishment at the strangeness of both the situation and Luis. "…Luis Carthage what have I said about experimenting with transfiguration while studying for classes!?" Chelsi said gravely, she stood up and grabbed him by the ear. Tammy stared at it for a few more moments; it turned to look at her, and she fainted. Luis "Ow, ow, ow! That's the good ear auntie!" he groaned. "Call it off and put it back in its cage…" Chelsi said. "Alright! Alright! Tootie back to the cage!" he shouted. It obliged, and scuttled off to go find its cage. Chelsi dragged Luis up the stairs.

Sirius cleared his throat. "By god that boy is nothing but trouble!" Mrs. Weasley began. She continued to mutter more of her opinions under her breath and continued to serve everyone. After dinner everyone gathered in the living room… or what could be assumed as the living room. They began to talk, and Tonks spotting Tammy, ran over. "Oi! Tammy? The famous Tammy?" she asked amazed. Tammy blinked for a few moments. "Er… famous?" she asked. Tonks paused, "Eh, neva mind… well… y'know… its news in the wizarding world that y'know you're marrying Draco and all." She said. She clapped her on the back. Tammy yelled softly, the pain in her back now directed more-so at her shoulder. It began to burn and the pain intensified a great deal. Tonks let go quickly. "Oh dear, didn't mean to hit you that hard…" she said. Tammy's head began to spin; she looked back at Tonks and smiled a bit. "No, it's…its okay, its fine." She said.

The room began to spin. "I think… I think I'm gonna go… upstairs and go to bed…" she said. She held her head with one hand and exited the room. Chelsi eyed her. A few moments passed and they heard a "_thunk_" from the other room. Chelsi jolted up and ran out. "She's fainted!" Chelsi called. Everyone left the room to crowd around the fainted Tammy, who lay limp on the floor. Sirius helped by picking her up. Chelsi felt her forehead. "She seems fine…" Chelsi said. She paused for a moment. "You don't think…" she said. Sirius looked at her gravely. "No Chelsi, it can't be… it's way too soon…" he said softly. Chelsi paused, and thought about it for a moment. She nodded in agreement. "Much too soon…" she said quietly. There was silent among the elder crowd, or rather the order of the phoenix that surrounded her. The younger generation looked to one another questioningly, as they clearly did not understand the situation like the others did. Distraught, the order of the phoenix assembled once more in the room to talk of the matter at hand as Tammy lay upstairs.


	8. Kill Potter

Well, this has to be my first update in years - er next to changing my profile picture/information. I seemed to be getting reviews so I figured I'd continue writing for them, on account of my insomnia as well. XD I want you to know how hard it is to type this considering I'm trying to be as quiet as possible because my boyfriend is asleep in bed and I have the worst case of Insomnia known to man. I also need to pick up my Harry Potter books from my parent's house to refresh my memory on this too lol

Thanks!

N.V Ember

Chapter 8

_Everything was cold… the feeling started in her feet and spread up throughout her body. It felt like a thousand snakes that spent a week in the artic were crawling over her and under her seeking warmth. The sound of hissing deafened her ears drowning out any semblance of thought, the hissing turned to voices that echoed in her skull; filling it to the brim making it feel like her eyeballs were going to burst right out of her skull. Then suddenly pain as something sharp introduced itself to her skin. A warming sensation spread from the sharp pain at the base of her spine. She began to welcome the rushing warmth before it quickly dissolved into the most intense pain she had ever felt. It was though as if someone had injected her veins with battery acid and it was slowly eating away at the insides of her circulatory system and spreading to her heart. Her heart sped up and felt like it was going to explode in her chest. The voices in her head screamed at the top of their longs, whispering as loud as possible. At first it was incoherent, but as the volume increased it became apparent what was being said. _

KILL POTTER

Tammy snapped out of her deep sleep only to find she was laying in the bed provided for her by her gracious hosts, and god-parents. Her forehead was beaded with cold sweat and her heart was racing. Sitting up in bed, she covered her mouth with one hand and touched the spot where she had been bitten with the other. She closed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. _Some dream… some odd, strange dreams I have. _She thought shaking her head. She wiped her forehead and balanced herself by leaning on the dresser. She caught her breath and made a brave attempt to walk across the room to the door. She had to see Chelsi, or at least talk to someone. It felt as if she had been out for days. Upon opening the door she found Luis Carthage standing outside it. He rounded quickly and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "! OH THANK LORDY LORDY YOU BEEN AWOKEN. OH CHILE' I BEEN WAITIN' FOR SO LONG!" and with those words he flung himself upon her and attached himself to her midsection. Her eyes rounded and she fell to the floor with a thud with Luis on top of her. "What do you mean you've been waiting for so long? How long was I out?" She asked. "About two hours….. BUT THOSE WERE THE LONGEST TWO HOURS OF MY LIFEEEEEEEEE! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ME WOMAN? I WAS NOT ALLOWED TO BOTHER YOUUUU! MY LIFE FORCE OF BOTHERSOMENESS WAS DRAINING BEFORE MY EYES!" Tammy covered her ears. "You don't have to shout Luis… but… thank you for your concern?" Luis stood up and helped her up. "Yer very welcome luv!" he said puffing his chest up proudly. "I must inform the others!" and with that he ran off slinking along the walls singing his own spy-themed background music.

Tammy shook her head and chuckled. Chelsi came barging up the stairs, an intent look of malevolence on her face - she paused upon seeing Tammy up and going. "Oh thank god! I was worried about you! You are never to faint again without my permission!" She said. She grabbed Tammy and gave her a backbreaking hug. "Thank bejeezus above." She stroked Tammy's hair. "Thank you, Aunt Chelsi… but, I have to speak to you…" Tammy whispered in her mousy voice. Chelsi pulled back, still holding onto her firmly and eyed her. "You're not pregnant are you?" Her eyes scanned Tammy's face. Tammy's jaw dropped. "No! I just… well, I wanted to talk to you a bit, I guess…" Chelsi nodded. "Alright… well, let's go have some tea first, you look like you could use something to wet your whistle - and something to eat too! You're a stick!" With that Chelsi swooped her down the steps (bat-man style) and sat her at the table.


End file.
